To Remember and To Restore
by blueeyedgirl995
Summary: A young child was found by a captain of the 13 Court Guard Squad. She is a mystery and a seret only to be used a weapon she has been molded into a puppet, she must face trails and tribulations. Love will find a way into her heart so that she may turn the world around for the greater good.(Goes hand and hand with my friends story To Love and To Learn)
1. Chapter 1

This story goes hand and hand with 'To Love and To Learn' it is a partnership story with my friend LavenderPeaches our OC's are going to take you through their lives all leading up to event taking place in Bleach. I hope you enjoy the tale. This is my first story EVER so I would like to thank LavenderPeaches love you girl3 it is great to have help. Anyways moving on I DO NOT On anything from Bleach just my plot and Character though I wouldn't mind owning Renji lol.

Please enjoy and reviews are much appreciated Thank you!

Chapter 1

It was a late night in the Seretei of the Soul Society and most of the 13 court squad members were already headed to their respective rooms for a well-deserved rest.

White, waist length hair was flowing in a soft silhouette. Captain Jushiro Ukitake of the 13th division was on his path to visit his dear friend Shunsui Kyoraku for a round of sake, a usual night of events for the two men.

The night air was calm and peaceful not a sound in the world after life was heard among the grounds. Captain Ukitake opened the office leading to the picture of our very own 8th division's Captain Kyoraku.

"Ah. Jushiro you are just in time, I didn't think you were going to make it." The Captain greeted his companion upon his entrance. The other man nodded his head in a hello, going to take his seat on the deck connecting the whole compound. "I would never forget you dear friend." Jushiro pointed out a small smile across his lips, he took the cup of sake gratefully while taking a sip of the chilling beverage then releasing a content sigh for the long day he had woken up to this morning.

Both men had spent countless time talking about the loads of paper work giving to them by their lieutenants, they had spoken of the new leader regarding the 5th division a youthful and charming man named Sosuke Aizen.

Conversation was soon cut short as a powerful but unstable spiritual pressure engulfing miles and miles of terrain. The two captains stood to their feet in reflex trying to locate where the power was from. Only a moment later a hell butterfly was in sight reciting the message it was given, "Attention. There has been a disturbance in the Rukongai area, all available captains are to scout the ground immediately and report any findings to Head Captain Yamamoto."

Not sparing a single second longer the two captains flash stepped away from the Seretei and headed to the Rukongai district.

"I believe it would be best if we split up. It feels calmer." Captain Kyoraku simply responded silently placing a hand on Jushiro's shoulder before replying "Just be careful."

Going off in different directions Jushiro used his flash step once more appearing in the middle of destroyed portion in what used to be a forest. His gray eyes stayed focused taking in everything around him, he felt unsettled by the horrifying spirit energy that lingers.

Captain Ukitake kept walking the area when he felt a huge wave of energy pushing past him into a clearing ahead. Following the pressure he felt terrified at its power though it was dissipated not even a moment later till there was nothing left but the blood curdling fear.

"Jushiro!"

He turned around quickly placing his hands in a defense hold on the hilt of his twin blades when he caught sight of who had startled him. "Shunsui you frightened me."

Kyoraku scratched his cheek sheepishly chuckling as he did so "Sorry about that, but did you feel it?" he questioned in all seriousness. "I did the spike of power led this way through that clearing."

Sighing the 8th division captain began walking after the other man. Two pairs of eyes had widened in shock at what they had discovered.

Through the broken limbs of the fallen trees was a crater about the size of half the Seretei, but that is not what amazed them a group of hollows lay dead within the hole there existence fading away in a bright glowing aura of black.

Captain Kyoraku stepped along the edge of the hole in amazement "What do you think could have caused this?" he never got an answer because a black aura had brightened into a white light making the men cover their eyes.

As the light died down Ukitake saw a small form clouded by dust he jumped into the crater making all haste to investigate Shunsui following soon after. In the middle of this once gruesome scene was a small child a toddler so to speak, she couldn't have been more than 4 years old her skin was charred no doubt from the explosion.

She had rich dark red and brown hair it was a mixture to make an auburn coloring, she was small and very fragile it was a mystery as to how she even possibly survived the attack in this magnitude. Her tiny frame was lifted up by a sturdy pair of arms.

A hand caressed her childlike face moving her bangs from her face, "Is she alive Jushiro?" the man in question smiled softly at the little one he held in his arms. "Yes very much so indeed. She is only unconscious at the moment."

That was all he said and he turned in the direction back to the Seretei with the girl still in his arms. A groan was heard behind him though Ukitake only rolled his eyes knowing what was to come, "You can't be serious about taking her with you she seems fine to me. What do you plan to with a small child." It was more of a statement than a question.

Looking over his shoulder at the captain who dressed in his straw hat and flower patterned haori. "Of course. We were told to report any findings, plus she must be in need of medical attention it is a wonder how she survived in the first place and I can feel the large spiritual pressure from before raging inside of her though it seems to mask itself which is truly odd."

Now that he was actually letting his guard down the other captain was able to feel the force this child held within her, the energy must have been absorbed into her body that is why the hollows vanished and it would make sense of the bright light from earlier, but what puzzled him was how a small child could handle that much strain. "I guess she is pretty interesting I'm not sure if you understand the responsibility. You know you'll have to feed her and take care of her."

Shunsui was only making good fun at his best friend catching up so he could walk in step beside the two, glancing from the corner of his eyes at the sleeping form cradled gently.

When back at the Seretei Captain Kyoraku went ahead of Jushiro to inform the head captain of their arrival wanting an audience with the elder alone.

In front of two large wooden doors the captain made his entrance exhaling to calm his nerves when aged eyes looked to see had stepped inside his office, "Shunsui what are you doing here?"

Many of the captains that had searched the area came up dry with any information or so he was told at the meeting held upon their late arrival, the head captain had noticed his two former students were absent at that time. "Please excuse the interruption Yamaji. Jushiro and I had gone to scout the Rukongai and came upon a very peculiar sight."

The older man 'hmmed' in acknowledgment "And what is that you have found?" before the captain could answer him Jushiro arrived with the answer to the head's question.

A look of surprise crossed Captain Yamamoto's face when he saw a child being carried into his office. "What is the meaning of this, explain."

Ukitake nodded solemnly at his superior, "A crater was made by the spiritual pressure. Inside this large hole was what seemed to be hundreds of deceased hollows head captain."

The older man nodded allowing further explanation; it seemed to be Kyoraku's turn to speak gaining his attention for a second then returning to the girl. "The hollows were fading into small particles of energy assumed to be absorbed."

"What do you mean absorbed?" Jushiro stepped forward a little more stating his theory. "Captain Yamamoto the aura was a black and dark color it was being transferred so to speak, when a bright light of purity was made. And when the scene cleared I found this girl in the middle."

Head captain raised a hand signaling to bring the child forward, turning in his seat as Jushiro placed the girl in his arms. His eyes gazed intently over her, sweeping her hair away to get a good look at her face. "She is so young sir we believe around four years of age."

"I see so the spirit energy was poured into this young girl, correct?"

Kyoraku and Ukitake nodded their heads in response saying a simple, 'yes sir'.

"I see…" It was a long moment of silence in the room as the older captain stroked the girl's face feeling the high amount of spiritual pressure she now possessed, 'What did you get yourself into little one?' he thought to himself.

Making his decision he looked at his two prodigies seeing the somber emotion passing on their faces. "We will keep the child her within the Soul Society but she is to be kept secret no one but the three of us must have knowledge of her existence. A child of her standard must be special for she is not human nor soul reaper she is unique. I will train her as I see fit, we will have to place a seal on her in the future this kind of power cannot be handled if she was to fall into the wrong hands it would be devastating for our kind, we could be in potential danger but she will be a great aspect to us."

"We understand Head Captain Yamamoto." The two said in sync. Unsure of her arrangements Jushiro voiced his concern "What are we to with her in the mean time?"

Yamamoto stood from his chair walking from the two "I will make proper arrangements for her. You will be free to see her as you please. Now it has been a long night I believe it is best you get rest as well as myself."

Shunsui only yawned and stretched leaving to his quarters for a little shut eye; Jushiro said a goodnight to the head captain going to his division also wanting to gather as much sleep as possible. After departing, Yamamoto carried the girl to a section connecting two rooms, one was a small room where he would keep the small child he would be able to keep an eye on her that way since the room was connected to his room.

It had been a long day and a long night but so much has happened in only 24 hours, the head captain could only imagine what was to come in the future at the hands of this child's presence. Laying her down to rest he easily took care of her medical needs, covering her with the blanket so she may rest comfortably and so may he.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a beautiful morning in the Seretei the skies were clear, the air was crisp and the sun was shining.

Little hands were folded, held close to the chest. The child's eyes fluttered open softly while her vision was still slightly blurry from her slumber, her light gray eyes were focused on the room she was surrounded by it was clean, with white paper thin walls and glorious wooden frames that held everything together.

Realizing she has no idea where she is her body jolted awake going into a position on her knees her hands still clasped against her frantically beating heart. 'Where am I?' her memory failed to tell her all she can recall is darkness, being alone, and now being alone and afraid.

The door slid open slowly the person knowing that she was awake and had hopes of not scaring the poor thing.

Jushiro opened the door the girl's room now that she awake maybe it would be a good idea to ask her a few questions. He peered in and saw that she had moved from the futon back into a corner, her whole body was shaking in fear she even had tears falling heavily down her cheeks.

The captain offered her a small smile to help her ease any worry as he stepped into the room closing the door behind him, with each step across the floor he would hear a small whimper from the child.

Deciding it would be best not to approach her directly he sat in the middle of the room his legs crossed and a friendly smile on his face. When he looked at her she had somehow pushed herself further into the corner, "You need not be afraid. I will not hurt you." He said in a gentle voice but the girl only shook her head not believing him. He reached into his sleeve pausing for minute seeing her eyes wide in fear; he held a hand up in peace before returning to what he was doing.

From his sleeve he pulled out a small doll, it was cloaked from head to toe so you could not see it's face but for a young one they would believe it was a 'cape' of some sort. Her eyes watched curiously, looking at the doll. Jushiro offered her his right hand holding it out for her to take only for her to shake her head no again. "You can trust me. I promise."

When she looked into his eyes they seemed honest 'but how can you tell?' she asked herself. Her gaze moved to his hand the one outstretched to her.

It seemed like forever she would not move and neither would he. The tears had eventually come to a halt, and the captain never allowed his smile to falter. Progress seemed to have been made because she slowly stood her clothes shuffling as she moved, his stare locked with hers never leaving as her small feet took baby steps one at a time.

Relaxing his body to make her sense his comfort her small hand shook violently just over his palm. "Trust me." Was all he whispered to her and she wanted to take a chance, her tiny hand rested in his larger one waiting for a moment, he enclosed his hand to hold her own.

Eyes moved from the man's face to the doll in his hand, chuckling Ukitake gave it to her and she held it close a blooming smile expressed by the little girl. Seeming to be lost in his thoughts another tiny hand touched his cheek her eyes mirrored worry, "Do not worry I was only lost in thought." She nodded in understanding. "My name is Jushiro Ukitake." He introduced himself and for a young age it sounded hard to say not that she would anyway.

After spending time with child in her room she seemed comfortable enough with him and that leads to now. The two walked along the compound down different paths were no one would see them but mostly not see her. They made a stop in front of double doors, Jushiro was about to knock upon his arrival but the door was pushed just a fraction and the girl ran into the room.

Shocked was a mild way to put it, she had just barged into the head captains office! Soon he stumbled in after her grasping her hand to keep her from going anywhere though it wouldn't do much good she was already spotted by the head. "I am terribly sorry Head Captain Yamamoto I did not think she would…." The apology was cut short when Yamamoto spoke in his gruff voice. "There is no need for apology Jushiro." The head captain saw the girl a little confused but not afraid, 'Unique indeed' he thought. "Come here child." He commanded, but she was all too happy to please releasing the hand that held her back. She ran forward to the elderly man coming to stop beside him behind his desk. Her hands held up the doll she was given to show him her gift that she had received her smile widening at the memory from just a few minutes ago.

The older man reached for the young girl picking her up and placing her into his lap turning the doll his way for a better look, "I see. It is very nice little one." She nodded repeatedly at his statement.

"Have you found anything out about her, Head Captain?" Patting the girl's head he made contact with Ukitake. "I am afraid not." He said simply, lifting the girl again he sat her on his desk to face him she swung her legs back and forth looking down noticing the change of atmosphere in the room. "Do you have name child?" her shoulder shrugged up and down. "Do you know where you are form?" he asked again and her answer was shaking her head 'no'.

Captain Ukitake had come closer to the two and asked "Do you remember anything at all?" and again he received another shaking of 'no'.

She looked into the eyes of the head captain suddenly feeling sad that she doesn't know anything, "You are currently in the Seretei of the Soul Society, in the 13 Court Guard Squad. I am Head Captain Yamamoto. Our purpose is to train in battle in defeating our enemies. We have what is called spiritual pressure that is our weapon and you have great amount in you child. You will be staying here in order to enhance your abilities; this will be your new home."

Her eyes shined with so much appreciation. As the head captain placed the girl back onto the floor she had brought her small form to have her arms around his neck, she hugged him. Such innocence was all he could think though a small grin of content was formed across the old man's lips he chuckled and patted her head directing her to Jushiro. She ran back to the captain raising her arms up to him, he smiled down to her and picked her up. "She will be under our care from now on."

"Yes head Captain we will take our leave." Out the door they left.

As of now many weeks had passed by and though the child was still young it was best that her training began. She was kept to the basics but proved to be more excelled than she looked.

One day in the middle of Ukitake's squad gardens she played with her doll acting as a little girl should. A breeze had blown by combing gracefully through her auburn locks of hair, it seemed to whisper something but the girl thought nothing of it and continued to play, when she heard it again.

Stopping her game she sat her doll down in the patch of grass, and looked around not seeing anyone. The voice whispered 'My name' it left her confused but she knew that she heard it; a presence was felt surrounding her it was warm. The little girl smiled and laughed twirling around thinking that she was dancing with her 'new friend' she stopped spinning and turned to see a shadow of a figure, cloaked from head to toe in a black cover hood over his face as dark energy swirled around it's frame. Her body moved to stand in front of the creature, and she smiled picking up her doll that lay near. Holding it up tilting her head to the side, the creature seemed to nod but it was barely noticeable but it made the girl happy.

She giggled and said, "Kuso no Ken."

Captain Shunsui Kyoraku was making his way to the 13th division beside its captain and his friend. "So the little thing doesn't talk much, huh?" it was odd to him when Jushiro would come and ask for advice, the girl would not talk she just seem to not want to, also she would not have memory every time she was asked to remember something from before the day she woke all she would do was point to something that was black, it meant all she can see is black when she tries to think of her past. "Yes it seems she chooses not to, the girl is strong and the head captain believes she is the strongest form to hold so much spiritual pressure."

Walking around to the gardens Shunsui was about to speak when he shut up upon seeing a dark energy shifting into different forms from a black wolf, a copy of Jushiro, and finally into a cloaked figure with red eyes but that wasn't all; the strangest thing was the girl was laughing.

Red eyes made contact with the two captains gaining the little girl's attention and she had taken off grabbing the figure's cloak pulling him with her and he obliged to her wishes.

The captains started reaching for their swords ready for a fight and the girl frowned stopping looking up at her new friend and he spoke to her so only she could hear. Her eyes turned to the two and Jushiro pleaded her to come to him "Come here little one." He believed she was in danger.

Her hand let go of the figure and walked to the men who take care of her as she took Jushiro's hand, Shunsui was about to attack when the little girl stopped him grabbing his pink kimono. Kyoraku stopped in his tracks and she pointed to his sword but he didn't get it. Ukitake knelt before her "What are you trying to say?" all she could do was point to the sword. "My zanpakto?"

She nodded and pointed to cloaked figure who has yet move an inch, and she said "Kuso no Ken." A pause was felt. When suddenly Shunsui got the message kneeling down as well, "So this is your zanpakto. Kuso no Ken, huh?"

Her little legs ran over to Kuso no Ken and preceded in dragging him over, the manifest zanpakto had lifted the girl up making their journey across the grounds a little quicker. The child was so happy it seemed to be as if she had something to relate to her zanpakto is the sword of fantasies and can change appearance at his master's will it has no specific qualities it does anything the master can imagine for example change appearance for the child.

Jushiro was completely stunned "I can't believe this." He said and a hearty laugh echoed from Shunsui "Me neither a girl and a male spirit zanpakto, never heard of before." The white haired male sweat dropped at the comment for it had missed the entire point though that was unbelievable as well.

The girl touched her zanpakto and said "Memory." The spirit set her down gently and shifted into the form of a little girl about her age with blue hair wearing a blue dress, the form was blurry like it couldn't complete itself but the auburn haired girl smiled anyways and her zanpakto's spirit vanished into her doll in which its preferred form looks like.

"Well would look at that it goes into her doll, and not into a sword form?" Shunsui Kyoraku complemented, "Yes it seems as if it is not stable enough to be in weapon form." Jushiro concluded his theory. The child hugged her doll close walking into Jushiro's embrace, she yawned since it was late afternoon and the manifestation must have tired her out. "I guess it is time for a nap, I could use one too as a matter of fact." Came Captain Kyoraku's voiced opinion.

Captain Ukitake looked to his side watching his dear friend walk to his division and shook his head in amusement. A little hand touched his cheek wanting his attention, and he turned to see what the child had wanted knowing she was beginning to talk after her encounter with Kuso no Ken. By the time he had laid her down she asked him a broken sentence, "Forget me?" She asked in her child filled voice, she looked hurt, but he knew why she was asking if he would forget her brushed her fringe out of her face stroking her cheek in a father like manner, he felt as if he was a father to her.

And he answered her, "No, _Shion._" That late afternoon was the moment where the child had received her name. She was lost trying to remember what she had forgotten, though they are being restored with the help of her zanpakto who had shown her a 'memory', she had always feared that she herself would be a forgotten memory to those she cares for. In reassurance to the once small child her name had become Shion meaning 'I will never forget you.'

At one time a small girl with auburn hair and 4 years old had evolved over time into a beautiful young woman, powerful as well, her auburn locks reach now to the middle of her back in straight strands, layered bangs frame her face and her gray eyes. She had turned from childlike innocence into a curious young adult always wanting more, she has been trained and prepared for the time in when her assistance will be called upon. Shion has taken to calling Captain Ukitake her father, Captain Kyoraku her uncle, and the man who raised her into who she is today, Head Captain Yamamoto he has been her mentor but also a grandfather though she would not dare to say so.

Shion has been taught not to feel any emotion, speak any words, or to act in ways that would 'cause her downfall' the head captain had turned her into a puppet so to speak someone he can manipulate, if she is to act as everyone else then she would be weak and of no use to the world.

Orders have been given for her to be guarded. Her room is now more like cell she is to not come out unless called upon or orders are given by Yamamoto, a young man with red hair and tattoos all over his body has been assigned to sit outside and guard a room that holds the Soul Societies greatest secret, and most destructive weapon having not a clue as to what would happen if discovered. Shion is no longer a child and will no longer be treated as one, she has been closed off from the world even the from the two captains who discovered long ago. All she knows is that she is powerful and of greater purpose but what if somewhere deep down she wishes for more?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Have you ever wished you were a child again? I know I have, but the thing is I can never recall who I really am or where I came from. I am unable to remember anything; I have no memories to restore.'

"My lady."

I gasped holding a hand over my heart when I turn to see it was only Kuso no Ken, he had released himself from his weapon form.

He bowed lowly bringing the zanpakto and handing it to me, "My apologies for frightening you but it is time to train." I could only nod. Me not really being much of a conversationalist, it would leave a chance for weakness if I was to feel, express or act on any emotion and even though I may be treated differently I will not carry the burden known as shame on my shoulders.

Kuso's spirit returned into his sword as I strapped him on my back, he is truly unique his blade is like an onyx black in released form, so dark it can be frightening when seen by an opponent that may encounter us even that was doubtful. Head Captain Yamamoto has taken me away from everyone I have come to know, Captain Ukitake has not been able to visit me for he is seriously ill, and Captain Kyoraku has been unsuccessful as well the head captain wishes to relieve me from any distractions these outcomes had occurred years ago.

I know nothing of what been happening over past time, my room has been my bindings it consist of white walls and a small window that is high above the floor and you cannot look out nor in. It is in a secluded area outside of the 1st division, this place truly binds me though I cannot say against my will because I do not believe I have one or if I am allowed to obtain one.

Being so absorbed in my thoughts I had not realized that I have arrived at the training grounds where Head Captain Yamamoto stood with a deep never ending frown on his face.

"Shion you are late." Sated the head captain, he knew she was aware of her tardiness not that she could even begin to care; it was how he had taught her. With former captain of the 5th division Sosuke Aizen betraying the Soul Society it was in terms to rage war against him leaving only a few months before the attack and he wanted Shion prepared. Ichigo Kurosaki the substitute soul reaper will be a great advantage but his power does not bring the war any closer to an end as the outcome of using Shion would surely bring a victory to the Soul Society and a permanent falling of Aizen.

Shion did not respond or show any feeling through her face, her face; on the left side she bore a still blistering red seal it was designed to be a vine and two leaves representing her growth it was burned onto her like a brand for the possession that she sonly is. It runs from the bottom of her left cheek over the eye and under the cover of her face framing bangs; that memory was truly terrifying for the girl though only the head captain had knowledge of it since he had ordered the seal be placed upon her.

Her training attire was made from a black short kimono, for free movement, the sleeves reaching well past her finger tips, tied together with a deep maroon colored sash that hangs from her hips and separates into two equal strands about the length of her leg only reaching her ankles.

She wasted not even a second unsheathing her zanpakto and squaring off the head captain, her power easily outshines his own for she is more powerful but with the seal she is confined and limited. Even in shikai release Kuso no Ken can alter his form of weaponry.

Transforming from a gun blade, a scythe, a large wielded blade, and so on it was difficult for the more experienced fighter to keep up with her pace, she had sent into defense; attacking relentlessly showing no mercy even in training she has no remorse, this is the empty shell he has left of her.

"That is enough you are well known in your abilities with the blade, no it is time for you start with Kuso no Ken." Yamamoto was in no state of mind to be on the defense he was pleased with her display of flexibility when practicing hand to hand against her zanpakto.

Kuso no Ken was shifting constantly trying to delay her movements to a minimum but if proved to be fruitless his master was a true assassin, skilled to the up most degree.

Little did the group now of a by stander near the training site watching them closely.

Lieutenant Renji Abarai had been sent off early from his duties by his captain, Byakuya Kuchiki leader of the 6th division in the 13 Court Guard Squad. Renji had decided to stroll around the compound not paying any mind to his surrounding brining him deep into an unknown path, resulting in him getting lost. Cracking one eye opened he found himself in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere, removing his hands from the back of his head he took in his surroundings trying to find anything that may lead him to the way out. "Well this is different."

Searching in all directions he only found himself even more lost, "How the hell am I supposed to get out here?" he said. The red head kept traveling for a good hour so when he felt the Head Captains spiritual pressure and the raitsu of an unfamiliar source. "Wonder what's going on."

Wanting to check it out he followed the 'invisible leader' as he called it feeling utterly ridiculous about this whole situation. Spotting a clearing in between a few tall trees he began taking cautious steps when he saw a figure of a girl get thrown into the tree hitting her back pretty hard guessing the amount of force. "Now that had to hurt." He whispered quietly not wanting any one to hear him.

The girl he saw get thrown into the tree did not even take a pause to feel the pain she only got back to her feet and charged again successfully blocking the black shadow of a panther, catching it in midair and swinging around throwing it away from her but it did no damage the panther only shifted its appearance into a cloud of dark energy surrounding the girl causing her to cry out in agony.

Renji was about to unsheathe his Zabimaru when he heard the voice of the head captain shout, "You must not feel pain. Get up Shion! Fight! Fight Shion!"

And fought she did pushing her strength so she may stand up from the stabbing pain Kuso was causing her he was cutting of her airway slowly suffocating her. With a fierce battle cry Shion breaks free from Kuso no Ken, jumping a good distance away to resupply her lungs with air, coughing hoarsely.

Renji was amazed at her persistence and perseverance not to mention she wasn't bad looking either. 'Wait. What? Don't think like that Renji are you crazy! You have never even seen her before. Geez, man get a grip.'

Shion had finally caught her breath still panting but much softer than before, looking at Kuso from under her bangs her eyes were fierce and she was ready to end this battle. The zanpakto spirit allowed her to come at him, it was true that his master was indeed the perfect weapon but she was not meant to be a weapon she was meant to be who or whatever she wished, if Shion had wanted to run away from here he would have taken her so far just to make his Lady's wishes come true.

There was always one slight fault of Shion's ever since she was a child she always remembered the girl with blue hair, even though it was hazy she knew that the girl was important in her heart not sure why if there was anything that could cause a reaction out of her it was that image. The blue headed girl would always be Shion's downfall though it was highly unlikely that she would ever encounter her again it was near impossible.

Releasing a sad sigh Kuso shifted into a form that was blurry, a girl around Shion's height a couple of shades darker in reference to skin tone. Kuso did this because he wanted her to get over this hurtle, this obstacle she refuse to complete.

Shion had her fist raised directing her spirit energy for a harder hit on impact, when she noticed Kuso began to alter transformations again but she did not slow down she was ready for this to end.

Renji watched feeling the building suspense from watching this fight it had lasted hours and the sun was starting to set. His eyes glued to the gorgeous girl and he felt his heart skip a couple beats, the blood rushing to his face shaking his head snapping out of it he could not begin to think what was wrong with him, maybe he should omit himself into squad 4 for observation. He huffed at that though, 'Yeah right Unohana is not getting ahold me, and she is scary.'

Distracted in his mind Renji barely got out of the way from a powerful ki-blast that was inches from his face; he landed on the ground and looked shocked. Scrambling to his feet he checked to see if everything was okay, making sure no one got hurt. Renji stopped at the sight of the girl who paused; her body was stiff like a statue her fist millimeters away from her opponents face, and tears were running rivers from her eyes as they widened her expression showed surprise. Getting a good picture of her he noticed she was facing a darker woman with blue hair, the other woman's eyes were closed and a frown on her face.

Kuso sighed as Shion began shaking; he shifted back into his original cloaked form erasing the image of the other woman.

Shion began backing away from her partner gaining control over her emotions again but the picture of the girl haunted her, her head fell to look at the ground her hands clenched into fist at her sides. Knowing that she had messed up she didn't dare meeting eyes with the head captain.

"Shion you have failed. Why is it hard for you to control yourself when this occasion presents itself?" Anger is an understatement on how Yamamoto felt he has put so much effort and time into her training but this was her only flaw, why? He couldn't help but wonder. Her breathing evened out again, and her heart hurt at the disappointment and rage he used in his tone when scolding her.

With teary eyes she looked at the head captain wanting to say something but couldn't find any words facing away her fist clenched tighter, "I am trying sir. I am sorry to disappoint you." She whispered not trusting her voice.

When she didn't hear him reply she was lifting her head to face him, her guard down; a stinging sensation snapped her head sideways sending Shion to the ground. Her arms braced her body for the fall, her eyes were snapped open, a shaking hand touching the mark her made on her cheek feeling the pain. Head Captain Yamamoto had slapped her, hand connecting with her slow healing burn, it was beyond physical pain, and the girl had never been hit before.

Her hand cupped her sore cheek she sat there not moving silently crying, having her emotional break down the captain had broken her.

"What is it you can do for others if you cannot first do for yourself!" he screamed at her, Kuso had made a step forward to help his master when the head captain spiked his raitsu keeping him at bay not wanting further harm to come upon her. The elder sighed and raised his hand casually turning to leave, "That is all for today. I expected more of you Shion ever since you were young, I have always had high expectations you are unique child, and you have a gift I would hate to see you fail me little one." It was meant to hurt, but also encourage the girl. He did not want to see her killed when the war with Aizen came upon the Soul Society; not sparing a glance he took his leave.

Kuso no Ken was gently walking to his master, "My lady…"

"Not now Kuso." She interrupted her voice breaking, "Just please don't say anything." She fisted the grass beneath her palm "Why do I fail him so. What is it about that girl that causes me to fail." And Shion silently sobbed.

Her tears where halted by a disturbance in the bushes, and a man walked out into the opening a sorry expression on his face as his gaze held hers. Shion straightened her body to stand not wanting him to pity her. "Who are you? No one is allowed here." Questioned her zanpakto.

Renji took a minute before those words registered, "Hm? Oh! I'm…um…Renji. Lieutenant Renji Abarai of squad 6." He answered rubbing the back of his neck; he frowned feeling sorry for the girl.

He walked up to her taking her chin in between his fingers lifting her face up to meet his. Seeing the nasty brand on the left side of her face while inspecting the hand print that molded along with it, Renji looked into her eyes smiling softly at her. She still had tears slowly falling and he cupped her face whipping them away gently with the pads of his thumbs.

Shion's face heated upon contact, 'What is he doing?' she thought, no one had ever been this close to her before but she felt at peace, he was gentle with her. 'Oh kami. What am I thinking?'

"Are you okay, he hit you pretty hard?" his eyes were a sweet shade of amber they complemented his red hair, and he had tattoos they were very eye catching. Escaping her daydream when she realized she had been staring, "Yes, thank you." She backed away from him grabbing his hands, tiny spark of electricity jolted through her when she touched him. She turned to Kuso walking his way, looking at him over shoulder she said "You shouldn't be here. I am not to have interaction with outsiders." Her mask was on figuratively speaking

Renji put his arms crossed behind his head tilting it to the side making a strange face, lips pursed together when she said 'outsiders'.

"Outsider? As far as I can tell I'm not the outsider here considering I have never seen you in the Seretei before." You could tell he felt a little annoyed and offended at her comment. She stopped in her steps, "I was never permitted to speak nor see anyone who resides here, forgive me."

Her voice was so soft but what did she mean never permitted? "You really should leave. I wouldn't want to cause you any trouble Lieutenant Abarai."

He side glanced at the cloaked figure standing to the side of them wondering what it was. "Kuso we should leave." The figure suddenly vanished into small particles forming into a jet black bladed sword. Shion sheathed her friend and strapped him securely onto her back.

Noticing that the lieutenant has yet to leave she was puzzled at him staring at her with a weird look on his face, "Why do you stare, lieutenant?" snapping him out of his thoughts again in only a few hours, he had lost himself in thought over this girl. "Renji." He said simply. "What?"

"Call me Renji, no need to be so formal." He told her for some reason he didn't want her to leave yet, "Shion." She said. "Huh?"

Shion giggled at him letting her walls down, "My name is Shion." She saw there was a little daylight left so she sat down her Kuso no Ken behind her lying across the ground. Renji laughed under his breath and sat in front of her one leg arched up, his arm resting on the knee.

"Well Shion how are you on this night?" he smirked when he got her to laugh a hand coming to her mouth and she eyed him through her bangs. The way her eyes shined in the sunset made them turn into a cloudy white shade, those eyes melted his heart.

Renji and Shion talked for the remaining hours, sitting in the field through sunset. He got to know everything about her, from her zanpakto, her raitsu, favorite color, and the situation she was in now. All he did was listen intently to the girl in his company exchanging his own likes and dislike with her. Shion found herself talking to Renji so openly but she would often stop speaking, wanting to hear about him instead and when she stopped talking while listening to Renji she would not speak again.

"Not much of a talker are you?" he smiled at her and she shook her head. He came to know she only talked when she wanted to moving from his spot in front her now at her side well laying actually, he laid on the grass looking up into the sky gazing at the stars that were starting to show themselves. Renji saw her out of the corner of his eye looking up to the sky as well, his hand softly tugged on her hair pulling her to lay back with him, beside him.

Shion looked to Renji when she was lying flat next to him and he couldn't break away from her eyes this made her blush; her heart was beating wildly in her chest these feelings she was not supposed to feel, but it was so easy for him to wedge in the middle shattering her defenses.

The two spent the rest of night hours watching the sunset, to Renji showing her constellations within the stars. When it was time to part ways Shion was stopped by a hand around her wrist, "Can I see you again?" she didn't know if this was safe, it was definitely bad enough that he had come across her training grounds. "Renji I don't believe that would be wise."

"I didn't ask if it was smart Shion. I asked if you wanted to see me again, I want to see you again for sure. Just say yes. We can meet here every night after your training so no one will know."

Shion caressed his cheek becoming silent again but he could tell what she was thinking she didn't want him to be punished because of her, "Nothing is gonna happen. I promise. Shion, please."

Closing her eyes knowing there was no way around this, and she really liked Renji he was the first person in years she had come across. He was special and she was already attached to him and him to her. With a nod in 'yes' his entire face lit up like a kid who woke up on Christmas morning, on impulse Renji lifted her up an twirled her around circles both laughing in content. When he sat her down he blushed as did she. Scratching the back of his neck and bringing a hand up to cover his blush he gave her a 'goodnight' and she only waved; the two leaving each other.

That night Renji had a hard time sleeping his thoughts keeping him a wake, each one about Shion he didn't know what was going on with him but he didn't really mind it all that much throwing an arm over his eyes he tried to get some rest as her picture was there every time he closed his eyes.

When Shion had made it to her room without anyone noticing her she got out of her work out clothes into a sleeping kimono, brushing her hair before bed. As she fell onto her futon she lay on her side bringing her hands over her face feeling a blush creeping over her cheeks again ignoring today's earlier events and she fell asleep with her dreams of her new distraction Renji Abarai, lieutenant of squad six.

* * *

Thank you everyone for the reviews I hope you are enjoying the "stories" from the two different POVs, LavenderPeaches and I love writing this I literally have to write a chapter as soon as I get an idea. Any ways LavenderPeaches we are doing so well and thank you for helping me out with this chapter. I hope everyone is ready for some Shion and Renji chapters these next few are all about them and how they grow together before the war please Review! They are very much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A young woman with auburn hair was staring into cold eyes, her face expressing no emotion it was as blank as the white of the walls that enclose around her.

The face of an aged man seemed to be pleased. His hands leisurely resting on top of his zanpakto, Ryujin Jakka, 'She has come a long way. She has become a force that indestructible.' He thought to himself very much proud of this outcome.

"Your skill has improved immensely child. I see no need to further your training."

Shion would have used to felt happy or even prideful at his compliments and praise but now she feels nothing she is as hollow as the dark soul residing in the nonexistent heart of what is a hollow.

The man's eyes were studying her beyond measure trying to catch the smallest hint, the tiniest notion that she was unprepared. He looked all over her strengthened form for that glitch of proof that she was not as heartless and soulless as she seemed on the outside, but he found none.

The captain was not in any way as stupid as most thought he was, if there was nothing to show on the outside it would be held within, and he knew exactly what she had, he knew of her set back. Eyes suddenly stern he spoke in a chilling tone, "Lieutenant Abarai seems to be late this evening."

Her heart skipped a single beat in fear, 'He knows, but how?' she panicked in her head. There was no possibility not even the slightest clue that he could have seen them together all those nights and that was a fact she would know, she would have sensed him from even from the land of the living.

"Do not play me for a fool it was not difficult to piece together Shion, this is a word of advice little one love is not going to win this war. Renji is not the key to your memories. A man is not the answer to prayers that do not exist. I have raised you to be emotionless it was for your protection, feeling is what kills. Love is what brings pain. If you were to love how is it that he will love in return. How do you know? Abarai also plays his part in this battle that is soon to come and there is no promise of his safe return…."

She couldn't believe it but the Head Captain was reasonable there is no guarantee in this game, she has nothing, and she was given nothing by this world and will receive nothing in return. He was right love is only an empty promise even she herself was empty, she is much like an empty promise.

"I will save you the effort and allow you to do the right thing for I know you would never disappoint me, you would never bear any shame it is not who you are Shion."

A simple slow nod of her understanding was his regard as an answer, "In time the war with Aizen will commence, during this time you will be held in your quarters until it is time. You are aware of your duties." And Yamamoto left her presence.

Shion's barrier was softly crumbling, the head captain's words repeating themselves over and over again in a never ending echo. She knew that it was time to separate herself from all interferences. She had to let Renji go it was foolish to believe that she could ever had thought it was possible to care for another person so deeply.

Renji was obviously frustrated his captain had him take on more paper work than necessary for a day's work and it held him up. He was rushing to see Shion as fast as he could hoping that she would be there waiting for him. When he spotted her sitting on the grass he was relieved; it wasn't normal for Renji to feel so anxious over someone but she was different both figuratively and literally but that is what he expected from her. The boy was in love deep with no way out and he knew it.

Landing softly in front of her he noticed she seemed have that look, she had shut herself out, he never wanted her to be this way but Renji knew that he was able to get her feeling somewhere close to actually being normal. "Hey sorry I'm late." He said squatting down to see her face.

His eyes stared at her for a while when a small smile crept upon her lips though he couldn't see her eyes, he smiled as well in victory. Renji lifted her chin with his fingers to look into her beautiful gray eyes, and she looked back at him. "You wanna go somewhere with me?"

Her head nodded, that was all Renji needed. Standing up to his full height he held his hand out to help her up and she took it. The two walked for a little finding their way out of her training field after a little time Shion looked at Renji from the corner of her eyes sighing quietly, 'I just want to enjoy my last night with him.'

Her fingers intertwined with his making him give her hand a gentle squeeze in return but his face was focused when they reached the outside wall of the Seretei.

Renji had taken her to the Rukongai to walk around since it was quiet and peaceful during the hours of night. Hand never releasing her own Renji would start a conversation getting a word or two out of Shion and this was natural he had grown accustom to her lack of voice it was nice for a change; bringing out a side of him that was rare since he was never much of a conversationalist himself but the best part was when he could break her defense and know exactly what she was saying just by looking at her that made him feel important to her just like she was important to him.

The peaceful evening was interrupted by a loud gruff voice screaming for someone to 'Get back here!'

The couple turned to see a small child with bruises all over his body pulling a younger girl by her hand, they were running from a large man who looked as if he was a baker and then they saw why he would wish to chase to children. The young boy was holding a loaf of bread close to him in his other hand not letting go.

When the kids took the corner they were held back by Renji as he put them safely behind him. Renji knew exactly what the kids were going through he had been in the same situation long ago when he was their age. The baker had stopped and angrily grabbing for the children only to be stopped by a blur coming to stand in his way holding his wrist in a vice like grip. His eyes travelled from the feminine hand up to the face of its owner meeting gray eyes that raged in a stormy shade of darkened gray.

As the man tried to pry away from Shion's hold on him she only tightened her grasp hearing him wince in pain, the glare she gave him was filled with pure disgust and rage. "What do you think you're doing crazy wench, let go of me they stole my bread!" the baker shouted at her struggling to find a release. Shion pulled him close to her and whispered one word in his ear with such a deadly tone, "Leave." He visibly shuttered and took off running back the way he came from down the alley not wanting to know what would have happened if he refused.

"You kids alright he didn't hurt you did he?" Renji asked the children and they shook their heads no mumbling a 'no sir' Shion crouched down to their size like Renji had giving off a gentle smile picking up the dropped loaf of bread and handing it to the boy.

"Thank you miss." She only nodded ruffling his hair and gazed at the girl behind him winking at her. The little girl had long black hair like the boy but green eyes where his were blue thinking for a moment Shion started to reach into her kimono sleeve pulling out the mini Kuso doll she was given as child and gave it to the girl. A small hand took it graciously and her body came forth; tiny arms wrapping around Shion's neck in a thank you and the little girl went on to give Renji a kiss on the cheek before returning to her companion as they left.

Returning from the eventful evening in the Rukongai Shion was now standing in the middle of the field in front of Renji who had caught her standoff mood as soon as they came back.

"It was really nice of you, you know? To give that girl your doll." She didn't respond and that made him worried, he came to stand behind her laying his hands on her shoulders to turn her around only to see her eyes sad when they met his. "Hey what's wrong? Shion talk to me are you okay?"

Shion shook her head taking in a deep breath 'It's time'.

"I think it's time to stop this Renji." She said coldly not trusting her true voice. He looked confused "What? What are you talking about?"

Her heart was breaking but in time the pain would be nonexistent she kept telling herself. "I can't see you anymore." He was hurt at her words and she saw that immediately, "I'm sorry Renji."

Tears were threatening to fall but she held them back walking away from the only good thing in her life. She was snapped back around to face an angry Renji Abarai "So that's it huh? What the hell is wrong with you? Are you crazy just a sorry and a goodbye, like I would let you go that easily?"

She was shocked but had to put an end to this she couldn't be the cause of more lives lost when the time came. "You have to." She pleaded with him, "Why? Tell me Why, Shion."

"Because" she answered, Shion felt defeated. "Because I am not right for you, I could never actually become someone you could ever want to love. I was trained to be a valuable ally for the Soul Society. I can't let anyone down."

"Bull." Renji said. He tilted her head back as he spoke softly. "You were trained? You are not a weapon Shion. And that is such a load of crap, you can never be right for me? You are perfect; there is nothing wrong with you! Live for yourself at least once Shion! Do something because you want to not because you are told to. Shion you can't be responsible for anyone but yourself, you aren't going to let anyone down if no one even knows you exist. Don't you get it Shion are nothing more than a piece of property. You are even branded like a piece of equipment!"

His words cut her deep and he knew that but it was the truth every word was far from a lie. You could see her confusion when he said branded, and she touched the seal on her face then looked at his own markings not seeing a difference, Renji seemed to read her mind and cradled her face brushing his thumb over the mark that covered half of her face. "They aren't the same. You were burned. My markings are tattoos, they are done with ink. Shion you were burned and branded like you don't matter."

It was silent for a long pause neither saying a word, Shion trying to settle her internal conflict while Renji tried to keep her in his heart.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me Shion. To know how I feel now and thinking how I wasn't able to protect you before we met it kills me inside. It hurts when you think this okay. It hurts when you believe this how you are supposed to be, you are Shion. Not some tool for winning a war."

Shion cried actually cried, real tears for the first time in a long time she was in pain and her heart was breaking piece by piece and it hurts. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry."

And he started to wipe her tears feeling tears of his own build up. Letting out a deep sigh he touched his forehead with hers holding her face close to his as she continued to cry and silently sob.

"Shion…" He started to say but she frantically shook her head not wanting to hear anymore knowing what he was going to say, though it was she wanted at first, but she didn't want it now, she regretted it, she regretted everything she had said to him. Renji's tears fell one by one, "look if this is what you want then I'll do it. It won't be easy but I'll do it, whatever you want Shion I'll do. I'll let you go okay?"

His voice cracked and she cried harder holding his hands as they held her face, pleading with him saying she was sorry. "No, no no don't say it. I'm sorry Renji. I didn't mean it I don't want to lose you. No more please don't say anything more."

"I can say goodbye to you Shion, " he continued fully crying now, this was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life and it tore him apart when she tried to stop him. "Please! No more Renji, please…" she sobbed squeezing his hands harder. "Because I love you and I want you to be happy. I love you so much Shion."

She stopped him her lips softly met his in a sweet kiss. Pouring in all of what she had left of her heart. She gave everything she had into their kiss and it worked he responded quickly and desperately not wanting to let her go. When they broke apart Shion wrapped her arms around Renji's chest hiding her face in his chest as her tears began to fall once again.

Renji held her close to him, his hand tangled in her hair and face buried in her in it as well, while his other hand rubbed soothingly up and down her back glad that she wasn't leaving him, because if she had despite thinking he would be able to he would never be able to live with himself if he let her go.

Her crying had calmed but she still clutched to him like he was her life line, not wanting him to disappear he pulled back only slight her hands releasing their hold. Her hands in his Renji kissed her forehead, her temple, and her seal covered cheek and lastly her lips it was a brief kiss but it was more than enough.

"I love you Shion. I've made my choice and it's time you make yours." He told her knowing that it was true Shion had already made her choice long ago only now realizing she almost made a grave mistake, what would have been the biggest of her life. "I love you Renji Abarai." She whispered looking through her side swept bangs; Shion gazed into his eyes reflecting the love he showed in his amber orbs.

"I've made my choice, you. I choose you Renji." Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Shion, secret of the Soul Society had chosen each other that night but also on that night what Shion had said was true she had made her choice and it was Renji but also she had decided that it was time to do things her way and live for herself like she was born to. She would love Renji until the day she was no longer of this world but she would also protect this world from any evil that threatened it. Shion has changed and become an actual person, she is no longer the weapon trained to kill a man for his wrong doings.

**Whoo! What an intense chapter right I'll bet you thought Shion would break away from Renji**** but she didn't sooooo. Tell me what you guys think I would love to read a few reviews you guys are so awesome. The reviews are amazing and make me very glad I wrote a segment you enjoy. In Reference to a reviewer 'Shining' I just wanted to answer your question, yes the girl with blue hair is a part of Shion's past you will need to look up a story called 'To Learn and To Love' it is written by my friend LavenderPeaches. We decided to create these stories together, they go hand and hand but with different Oc's and different POV's I can promise that if you read her stories and mine together as we continue to update it will be much easier to understand and a million times better. Hope that was helpful for you love. Thank you again for everyone who reviewed and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
